


Mama and Daddy's Playtime

by actualpidgey, bittersweetangstlord, CirqueBordello (CircusTalia)



Series: Dragon Hoard AU [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Shiro, Dom Allura (Voltron), Dragon Hoard AU, Dragon Shiro (Voltron), Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fantasy AU, Household Play, M/M, Pet Names, Spanking, all characters are 18+, mama allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualpidgey/pseuds/actualpidgey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetangstlord/pseuds/bittersweetangstlord, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusTalia/pseuds/CirqueBordello
Summary: Allura has noticed how worn out Shiro has been recently from topping everyone. She decides to give him a well-earned break by giving him a private session where she's in charge.





	Mama and Daddy's Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, here are the nicknames assigned to each member of the hoard:
> 
> Daddy=Shiro  
> Mama=Allura  
> Bear=Hunk  
> Kitten=Keith  
> Doll=Pidge  
> Jewel=Lance

Shiro rolled over on his back, panting as he finished filling up another one of his babies. He had gone all out this time around and he didn’t even go in his full dragon form. His kitten grabbed a hold of his hand, nipping at his fingertips.

“Mmm, Daddy, I think you need to do me again.”

Shiro sighed, playing with his kitten’s lips.

“Kitten, please. Daddy’s tired right now.”

“But Daddy,” Kitten whined, grabbing Shiro’s full arm now.

“Kitten,” Mama scolded from the other side of Daddy, giving Keith a look that meant she was serious. 

Keith relented, letting go of Shiro’s arm and cuddling up beside Lance who was being spooned by Hunk and Pidge had her limbs spread out as she snored, having fallen asleep long ago. Shiro wrapped an arm around Allura, bringing Mama up to his chest.

“I can still do you if you’d like,” a claw traced from her navel to her pubic area. 

Allura pressed her head against his chest.

“No, I’m quite alright.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Shiro’s tail swept over her ankles and feet. He sunk his head in the pillow.

“Whatever you say. Wake me up if you change your mind.”

Allura watched as her dragon slept. It was true that they all unanimously agreed that Shiro would dom all of them, but she had sensed some stress building on him. She knew he loved them and he loved taking care of them, but he deserved to be taken care of, too. She decided, then, that Shiro would be getting a special treatment.

  
  


At the table during breakfast, the little ones were surprised when Mama announced that all four of them would be taken to one of the royal family’s vacation home for a two day, one night stay. A carriage was already on its way to pick them up and the babies would be allowed to do whatever they wanted without being scolded. 

“That sounds amazing!” Jewel clasped his hands in excitement. 

“And we’d be the only ones there?” Kitten asked.

“Save for some servants who would be at your beck and call of course,” Mama sipped her drink.

Shiro blinked in surprise.

“Mama, you really didn’t have to do this for us.”

Allura shook her head.

“Oh, the trip is not for us.” She pointed at the babies. “It’s for them.”

“What?” Bear whined. “But you two have to come with us. Besides, it’s your family’s vacation home we’re staying at.”

“And the servants very well know who all of you are,” she set her cup down. “Consider this a mini-vacation. You’ll all be back tomorrow and you can do whatever you want.” She smiled. “Trust me, all of you are going to like this very much.”

The little ones nodded in agreement and finished their breakfast as Shiro slowly ate his food. He didn’t have the slightest idea as to what Allura was up to as she continued her meal normally.

Lance, however, whispered his own theory in Keith’s ear. 

“I bet Mama wants to have some alone time with Daddy if you know what I mean.”

Keith nearly choked, but recovered as he gulped down his drink. Everyone turned their heads at him, but he shook his head, not wanting to reveal what he learned.

  
  


A royal carriage came as Allura had said, with all the little ones having packed their bags. Daddy and Mama saw them off, wishing them fun on their trip. After they left, Shiro found it in himself to question Allura on her intentions.

“What was it that you wanted to do without them?” Shiro grabbed her hand. “Have I not given you enough attention?”

Allura intertwined her fingers with his.

“This isn’t about me.” She gave his hand a firm grasp. “This is for you.”

“For me?”

Allura put a hand on his face.

“Daddy, you’re stressed. You need to indulge yourself. Let me help you with that.”

“Mama,” Shiro kissed her palm, “you don’t need to worry about that. I’m fine, really.”

Allura gave Shiro a knowing look.

“Big talk such as that is unacceptable. I don’t mind if you don’t want sex, but I am taking care of you and that is that.”

Shiro chuckled as her hand fell.

“Very well. I know that face means I’m in trouble no matter what I say or do.”

“That’s why I’m in charge of discipline in this hoard.”

 

Allura led Shiro back inside and to the bedroom. She had Shiro sit at the end of the nest, taking out a chest full of toys for the day. She displayed her items, which consisted of blindfolds and restraints of various materials and fabrics and a selection of dildos ranging in size and function. She also took out her paddles and whips, although she wouldn’t pressure Shiro to choose a discipline object if he didn’t want to get spanked with such heavy and harsh items.

“Choose what you would like. Anything that will make you feel vulnerable.”

Shiro looked down at the selection, a blush creeping on his face. He picked up each item one at a time whilst Allura treaded off to the closet, presumably to pick out a costume to wear for their session. He saw a black, silk piece of cloth which he wrapped around his eyes. The material made him feel special for some reason. He removed it and moved on to the restraints. The restraints consisted of handcuffs, rope, and chains. He knew his own strength and chose the chains for his wrists, wanting the experience to be more difficult for him to escape from. He made a mental note to not transform into his full form during sex. 

Shiro’s eyes landed on a harness. It was a belt that covered his chest and linked down to a cock ring. He picked it up, worried that it would be too small for him. 

“That harness can adjust to any size,” Allura said from behind.

Shiro looked over his shoulder to see her wearing a bathrobe and a pair of long, white stiletto heels. 

“I can put it on for you if you’d like.”

“Oh, uh..,” Shiro’s eyes evaded her gaze. “I suppose.”

Allura smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Did you want to be spanked with any of these?” She picked up a paddle. “I can use my bare hand if you’d like.”

“Mama, don’t get me wrong, you are a strong woman, a lot stronger than most human women and even human men. But I think you might need this if you want to leave a bruise,” he pointed at the paddle she held.

“Excellent choice, darling,” Allura kissed the nape of his neck. “I’ll give you some time to mentally prepare yourself for this. What’s our safeword?”

“Lion,” Shiro answered. 

“Good boy,” she patted his shoulder. “Remember not to think too hard and to breathe. Okay?”

Shiro nodded and the two were set to prepare for their session.

  
  


Shiro’s wrists were chained up to a pole, his tail tucked behind the chest harness so he wouldn’t get any ideas. He wore the blindfold, his head up and all he could hear was the clanking of heels on the floor. His wings were folded behind him, the one part of himself that Mama allowed to be free. Her movements stopped.

“Daddy,” her voice had a hint of coldness to it, “do you know why you’re here?”

Shiro gulped. “Because….I overdid it last night.”

“Overdid it with what?” Her heel stomped. 

“I...overdid it when filling up the little ones.”

“You spoiled them far too much.”

“Says the one who sent them to your vacation home.”

Whack! Shiro’s body shook at the contact he felt from the paddle and he gasped.

“I don’t allow the little ones to backtalk to me. Don’t think I’d let you get away with it.”

She pulled his hair, making his head tug back. 

“Now, I’m going to give you ten whackings. And that first one didn’t count. I want you to count along. Am I clear?”

The dragon gasped. “Yes, Mama.”

Allura let go of his hair roughly, practically shoving his head away. Shiro took easy breaths. He couldn’t let himself fully transform. Allura took a step back, leveling the paddle to his buttocks. The first whack was easy. When Shiro counted aloud, he sounded more inconvenienced than anything. But as Allura progressed, her whacks became more harsh. 

Shiro’s cock twitched the harder she went down. He opened and closed his wings out of instinct. His tail wiggled against the restraint. Another whack came down on him.

“Daddy, be still!”

Shiro breathed heavily. Allura ordered him to keep counting and he did. He could feel the bruises forming from his bum. His wrists were itching, but any movement he made with his hands resulted in the chains being tightened further. After the final strike, the paddle dropped to the floor and Allura ran her hands over his chest.

“Good Daddy,” she praised. “You took my punishment so well.” She massaged his nipples. “I think my Daddy deserves a little reward for being so good for me.”

“M-mama, please,” Shiro begged. “I need…”

“You need?” Her hand went from his chest to his neck. 

“I...I need to be fucked.”

“Oh you do?”

“Yes. Please, Mama.”

“You remembered your manners,” she kissed his back. “Such a good Daddy.”

She let go of him for a moment before loosening his chains a bit. Shiro felt his cock going hard. His ass was throbbing from his spankings earlier. Despite them being loosed, he was unable to escape from his chains. 

Then he felt something cold running down him. 

“Shh, it’s okay,” Allura whispered. “This is just to help the toy go in easily.”

His breaths became uneven. Allura took her time to put in the lube and even when she was done, she took to massaging his ass. Allura had strapped the dildo on and was set to go inside him. She latched on to his breasts, squeezing them as she motioned herself back and forth. The dildo was thick and long, something for Daddy to enjoy. She pressed her chest against one of his wings, his wings shaking in excitement. She looked down and flipped a switch on the dildo. 

Shiro felt the vibrations inside him, rumbling all over. 

“M-mama?”

“Is this too much, Daddy?”

Shiro shook his head.

“No, not at all. Just-” He sucked in a breath with the next thrust. He moaned as she kept at it. He felt so restricted. So out of control. And there was something therapeutic about that. About the way she held him. The way she restrained him. The way she took control. 

“Mama, I-”

He couldn’t finish his sentence. He had to cum. His cum shot up, going all over his chest and on the floor. A few drops made it to his chin and neck. Some even came over Allura’s hands. Allura turned the vibration off and carefully took it out. Shiro let out a little roar when it came out of him. Allura removed the strap-on dildo, placing it down and ignored her own leaking cum that ran down her thighs. She got to removing the chains from Shiro’s hands before loosening the restrainer and removing it from him. She eased Shiro down on his knees, taking his blindfold off.

“You did wonderful, Daddy,” her hands cupped his face. 

Shiro was dazed, but smiled at her.

“Mama,” he blinked slowly. “Thank you.” His eyes went down to the mess he made. “Should I-”

“No,” Allura shook her head. “Take a bath and I’ll clean up here. When you’re done with your bath, we can eat and do whatever else it is you would like. How does that sound?”

“Wonderful.”

She patted his cheeks and sent him on his way.

  
  


When Keith, Lance, Hunk and Pidge returned, they noticed how much more lively and relaxed Daddy was. They were more curious as to what Mama and Daddy did while they were away, but Mama urged them to let Daddy rest a little and to entertain them with their recollection of the time they spent at the vacation home. Shiro laid his head on Allura’s lap while the little ones talked about the fun they had during their mini vacation.


End file.
